When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part Seven
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: Dean is cured from the Mark of Cain. Cheyanne come back from hell with another person in tow. Her and Dean ust may face the biggest challenge of their lives. Are they prepared for this new chapter? What does the release of the darkness spell for any of them?


Most people who tried only saw colors but Cheyanne could read his mind just like she could Dean or Sam's. "I won't but you should know by now that I am socially awkward in many ways." He said as he awkwardly hugged her. Then he smiled at her and walked off to find Dean. He knew that humans congratulated each other in this instance. Dean was his best friend after all. He found Dean in the kitchen, cooking dinner for everybody. He was making cheeseburgers since Cheyanne was craving them.

He looked up as Cass entered the kitchen. "Hey buddy, what's new?" Dean asked as Cass sat at the island. "I just ran into Cheyanne in the hall. I noticed she had a certain glow about her—I thought it was a fever until I laid a hand on her. Congratulations are in order." He said cheerfully, then gave Dean an awkward hug. Dean hugged him back and then went back to cooking. "Don't worry, she asked me not to say a word to anyone and I assure you both I will not." Cass added.

"Thanks man. We just aren't ready to share the news yet." Dean said as he began sautéing onions in the skillet. "Cheyanne is craving cheeseburgers with extra onions." Dean grinned at Cass' puzzled look. "Oh yes, I have heard about the strange cravings of women who are with child." The angel said realizing why Dean was cooking.

"Oh man! You are making your famous homemade cheeseburgers? YES!" Sam said excitedly as he came in the kitchen to see if his brother needed any help. Dean rolled his eyes and began chasing everybody out of the kitchen. Raylene came and pulled Sam out of the kitchen while Dean finished cooking. Dean even made homemade Onion Rings just like Cheyanne taught him.

Cheyanne took her bath and then put on yoga pants and one of Dean's t-shirts. She wondered how long before she would have to steal Sam's to hide her growing belly for as long as possible. She laid on her bed and placed the headphones to Dean's IPod across her abdomen—well, what there was of it. Her belly was growing too big yet, she had a very small baby bump starting. She turned on "Hey Jude" and laid there for a while. She sang along to it so the babies could hear her voice.

Dean walked into Cheyanne's bedroom and his heart melted when he heard her singing the same song his mother sang to him. "I hope you don't mind baby but I thought maybe we could carry on the tradition." Cheyanne said as he walked into the room. "Are you kidding? Chey, I love it! Mom would love it too!" Dean said as he set their food on her nightstand and sat down beside her on the bed. Dean kissed her as he pulled her to him. Cheyanne gently took his hand and lovingly laid it on her slightly swollen belly. "I can't wait 'till we can feel them move!" She said excitedly.

"Me neither!" Dean laughed. "I wonder if they can hear me yet." He said as he rubbed her belly. "Well, all the books I ever read say they can… go on, say hi to your babies." She said as she laced her fingers through his. She smiled as he began speaking to her belly. Cheyanne knew she had a challenge ahead of her. She had to lock the darkness back up and keep her ever growing family safe but for the moment, all was right in her world.

She smelled the cheeseburgers and Dean laughed as he passed her plate to her. Cheyanne knew if she kept eating like this, especially the burgers, that sooner or later Raylene and Sam would catch on. Cheyanne had never eaten very many cheeseburgers since working all those hours at Henry's but now she couldn't get enough of them. "You know, pretty soon I may just have to borrow Sam's shirts to hide my belly!" Cheyanne laughed as she added more ketchup to her onion rings.

Raylene, Sam, and Ariana sat in the great room eating their dinner. Cass had to leave to tend to some kind of Heavenly business. "You know, this is kind of odd Dean fixing Cheeseburgers. Cheyanne very rarely eats them, much less onion rings." Raylene mused out loud. "Yea, she started eating healthy when she began working those 72 hour shifts at the hospital." Sm agreed. "But now that you mention it, she has never been much of a junk food eater like us." He added. Sam usually tried to eat healthier too but even he couldn't resist his brother's cooking.

Cheyanne and Dean did their best to keep the pregnancy under wraps for almost two more months. Dean laughed when his shirts no longer accommodated her growing mid-section but was more than happy to grab a couple of Sam's tent size shirts for her. Raylene noticed her best friend gaining weight but was afraid to say anything. Ariana had her suspicions too but she didn't want to upset her cousin or her angel.

Cheyanne was also tired a lot more lately. Dean went with her to every doctor's appointments. "We need to tell everybody soon—before these guys decide to make a grand entry. Raylene is already getting suspicious. I'm either going to have to confess or start weight watchers!" Cheyanne laughed as she studied her ever expanding belly in the mirror. Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lovingly placed a hand on either side of her belly and smiled as he felt the twins move inside.

"The one I really dread telling is Uncle John…" Cheyanne said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Dean took a deep breath and tried to smile reassuringly at her. He knew John was going to throw a major bitch fit. Cheyanne knew he was right. John still wasn't comfortable with them being married, much less having babies. He didn't even like Cheyanne being a white witch, insisted it was just a matter of time before she went evil. He was even more concerned about her being half demon.

"He's known me my whole life and now he stares at me like suddenly I have three heads or something." Cheyanne said as Dean turned her around to face him. "I know, you know what though, we will face him together. I will be there for you like I should have been the first time." Dean said as he kissed her. Kissing her now took a little bending down because of the growing lives between them.

Cheyanne went into the kitchen to start dinner. She knew John would be home soon and for some reason he expected dinner to be waiting for him when he came through the door. Cheyanne had more than once almost told him he could cook his own damn meals but she kept her temper in check. Cheyanne set about fixing homemade spaghetti. She asked Raylene and Ariana to help her. Cheyanne rolled her eyes on more than one occasion when Raylene kept trying to encourage her to work out more or join a Weight Watcher's meeting.

John came through the door just as the girls were setting dinner on the table. His mouth watered at the smell of Cheyanne's homemade spaghetti and meatballs, complete with salad and garlic bread. He had always loved her cooking—thank God the girl learned how to cook because her mother never could! Was it him or had Cheyanne gained some weight here lately? He shook his head and chalked it up to the hunter lifestyle. He couldn't help but notice that even though Cheyanne opened a bottle of her favorite wine at dinner, she didn't drink any. John thought it was odd but didn't say anything.

Cheyanne held Dean's hand under the table. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She was shaking and nervous. Dean cleared his throat and began talking. "I love how we can all be together under one roof." He began just as Bobby and Charlie walked in. Cheyanne smiled and excused herself as she went to set two more plates at the table and serve them. She then joined Dean as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Chey and I have a little announcement to make, we're going to have a baby!" He said proudly. "Actually two babies, we're having twins!" Cheyanne added nervously. There was stunned silence around the table as 7 sets of eyes stared at them from around the table. "Whoa! What?" Sam asked in disbelief. Dean just grinned down at his brother. Speechless, Sam stood up and hugged Dean and Cheyanne. "Alright! I'm going to be an Uncle!" He said excitedly. "Not with that hair! You're going to be an Aunt!" Dean teased him.

One by one, everybody gathered around them to congratulate them. Everyone but John. He was silent all throughout the rest of dinner and dessert. Raylene and Ariana took off to Raylene and Sam's room talking about possible baby names, they included Charlie in their banter. Cheyanne smiled as she headed into the kitchen to clean up. "You sit! I will clean up!" Dean told her, insisting she sit down. Cheyanne did as she was told and laughed when Dean scooted a chair over for her to prop her feet up.

"How did you know they hurt?" She teased. Dean took one look at her swollen feet and arched an eyebrow at her. "I guess I have been on them too much here lately." She admitted as she put her feet in the chair. Cheyanne rubbed her belly as the babies moved. "All right you two, don't make me put y'all in time out!" She said lovingly as the twins moved around in her womb. "Just means their healthy." Dean teased as he washed dishes. John walked in to the kitchen as he hung up his cell phone.

"Hey guys." He said giving Cheyanne and Dean a weak smile. He had already been on the phone trying to find somebody to adopt Dean and Cheyanne's twins. John didn't think this was the best time for them to be raising a family. "NO! Don't you dare even think of doing that!" Cheyanne said out loud as she suddenly heard every thought John was having. "Dean would you like to know who your dad was just on the phone with? Better yet, would you like to know what he is planning for our children?" She asked Dean, narrowing her eyes at John.

Cheyanne told Dean everything she had just heard from John's mind. Dean was pissed. "What in the hell makes you think that we are not capable of raising our own children? Do you really think that I am not able to protect my family? What the Hell dad? Cheyanne saves you from the pit and this is how you repay her?" Every ounce of anger he had ever had towards John, years of hurt and heartache caused by this man had built up in Dean and now everything was coming to a head.

It was one thing for John to doubt Dean and treat him like a soldier instead of a son but Dean would be damned if he allowed his father to treat Cheyanne like that! Dean was finally standing up to John like he should have all those years ago. "Dad, you can't come in here and just order us to give up our babies. I let you step in between me and Cheyanne once but not this time. We are keeping the twins and we are going to raise them. In case you haven't figured this out yet, Cheyanne is very capable of keeping them safe while Sam and I are working. If she comes along on a case with us, we have the best and safest childcare and support anybody could ask for…" Dean told John to his face.

John and Dean stared at each other without blinking. Cheyanne was so pissed she was shaking. The bunker rumbled from her anger. She took a deep breath and reined in her temper. Allowing John Winchester to upset would not be healthy for her or the babies. She stood up, which took some effort since her belly was expanding, and stepped in between them.

She faced John and looked up into his face. "John Winchester, you have always been like a second father to me. I understand your concern for our family but you have no right going behind our backs trying to give our children away. Do you have any idea how long I have wanted this? How I have dreamed and longed for feeling Dean's babies' move inside me? I've already lost one baby, I will not lose these! Now, you can either stay here or be happy for us or you can leave and stay away from your grandchildren for good! I will do whatever it takes to protect my family!" She said him in a calm cold tone.

Dean never took his eyes off his father as he wrapped a protective arm around his wife. He was trying to hold his temper in check. Cheyanne could feel his effort. She snuggled back into his embrace and gently stroked his hand. "Dean, Chey, be reasonable about this—you both know a hunter's lifestyle is no way to raise a kid." John began before they both cut him off. "No way to raise a kid? Seriously? We were both raised as hunters and we are perfectly capable of taking care of our family and who said anything about our kids being hunters?" Dean said.

Dean and Cheyanne were amazed at the bullshit coming from John Winchester's mouth. Dean felt Cheyanne's temper beginning to flare again. He held her closer and was thankful he didn't have to say any words to her to show her he cared. Her protection spell linked them in the most special and intimate way possible and Dean was thankful for that. He didn't know if it was because of that spell or what but he was suddenly seeing his dad through Cheyanne's eyes for the first time.

"So you just took it upon yourself to try to adopt my children out without discussing it with me or your son? Did you eat an extra helping of fucktard today? In case you haven't noticed, not only am I very powerful white witch, I am the most powerful white witch in existence—hells bells I am the fulfiller or a freakin' prophecy! I have a lot on my plate right now but let me tell you one thing, my family will always come first—not just Dean and the kids but also Sam, Raylene, Ariana, Castiel, Charlie, Dad and you—oh and Crowley, can't forget him! Uncle John, let's not forget that I am the one who raised you out of hell! I can just as easy through your ass back in!" Cheyanne told John, trying to keep calm.

John was getting more pissed by the second. He knew he was in the wrong but he didn't like their new attitudes, especially Deans! He was still Dean's father after all. Evidently Dean had grown up while John had been in hell. He didn't like it. Sam and Cheyanne had always had the attitude and argued with him but not Dean. Dean had always been the good solider, the one to take commands and not question them. Dean had changed over the years and John could see that now.

"Alright! Look, I was just trying to do what I thought was best for you two and my grandchildren. I was wrong, I'm sorry. I will call Roy back and tell him never mind." John said, trying to contain his temper. Dean knew how pissed John was because the veins were popping in the side of his dad's neck. Those veins had always warned Dean when to not push too much farther with John on a subject.

Just then Cheyanne's cell phone rang. It was Roy. He wanted to give Cheyanne a heads up about John's plan. Roy was as pissed as she was about John's idea. Roy knew just how long Cheyanne and Dean had wanted to start a family. He had no doubts they would be awesome parents. Dean and Cheyanne spoiled his kids all the time and loved spending time with them. Roy told Cheyanne everything that John had him. John had left out the part about Cheyanne being a white witch. Roy had just found out from other hunters that for some unknown reason Cheyanne had a bounty on her head.

Roy was concerned for his friends. He would protect them at all costs because they would do the same for him. Roy was glad that John was back from Hell and everything but Cheyanne and Dean were his friends, he owed John Winchester nothing. Roy told Cheyanne everything. When she hung up the phone, Cheyanne told Dean everything that Roy had told her about John's call to him.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and tried to make sense of what his dad had just suggested. He could see his dad's point, if Cheyanne had been any other woman. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I hate to do this dad but I think its best of you leave." Dean said to John. He stared at his son in disbelief. John Winchester never thought he would see the day when one of his sons asked him to leave.

John grabbed his duffle bag without another word and left. Sam tried to ask why John was leaving but the man never said a word. He left but only as far as the local motel. Sam knew whatever it was, it had to be something big or John wouldn't have left like that. He waited until Dean and Cheyanne were relaxing in Dean's room before he asked.

Cheyanne was laying back on Dean in their favorite movie watching position when Sam knocked on the door. "Come in." Dean said as he paused their movie. He knew Sam's knock anywhere. Sam walked into their room and smiled at the sight of his brother finally happy. Sam had always considered Cheyanne his sister and now he felt even more like she was. Cheyanne smiled up at Sam as she rubbed the side of her belly.

Sam laughed when he noticed that she had Dean's Bluetooth headphones extended across her abdomen. "The babies love classic rock, especially the Beatles." Dean explained with a laugh. "Of course they do—they're yours!" Sam laughed as he sat down at the foot of Dean's bed. Cheyanne scooted up on the bed to readjust her expanding body. She smiled and took Sam's hand and laid it on her belly so he could feel the babies move. "They always move when they hear their favorite Uncle's voice." She said as the twins did summersaults in her belly.

"That is so awesome!" Sam laughed in amazement as he felt the babies move. "Do you guys know what you're having yet?" He asked with his hand still on his sister's belly. Cheyanne really was his sister now. He was still amazed at Dean for actually marrying her and for standing up to their dad about it. He shook his head in amazement. Dean had always been the one who followed their dad's orders without question but he had grown up since John died and now he wasn't putting up with the man's bullshit.

John Winchester drove for days. He was so angry with Dean and Cheyanne that he couldn't see straight. He had expected them to give up the babies without questioning him. Cheyanne had a bounty on her head for God's sake! He realized after talking to Dean and Cheyanne that they didn't know about the bounty. John thought as he drove. How did Cheyanne manage to piss anybody off that much? Who was this hunter who was looking for her? Did the guy not know his sons?

John thought about everything as he crossed the border from New Mexico into Texas. The whole time he was hunting a pack of werewolves, he thought about Cheyanne and Dean. He just wanted them to be safe. John hated to admit that they were adults now and not children. He needed to help them protect his grandchildren. He smiled at the thought of bouncing the babies on his knees and missed Mary more than ever. She should be here to enjoy her grandkids and spoil them too.

John finished up the job in Texas and then headed out to find out more details about the price on Cheyanne's head. He met up with Arianna and Castiel outside Saint Paul, Minnesota. They were sitting at the bar, talking to a few hunters that John had known for years. "Hey Johnny boy! How's it goin'? Pull ya up a chair and join us for a few rounds!" One of the men said to him as he slapped the waitress on the ass. John gave the woman an apologetic look as he ordered a beer and sat down.

He recognized the big man as Ronnie and his friend was just called Rooster. "Same old, same old. Just cleared out some were wolves in Texas." John said as the waitress returned with his drink. He sipped his beer as Castiel and Arianna walked over to his table and sat down with them. He grinned when Arianna ordered two shots of whiskey and a coke. "You drink like your cousin." He laughed. She shot him a big grin.

Arianna chatted up the two guys, making sure they had an ample view of her cleavage. Castiel didn't like it but he didn't know how to tell her. He wondered is Dean had ever felt like this with Cheyanne. He wanted to protect her but he knew she was working her womanly charms to get information. The two old hunters told Arianna everything. When Ronnie reached out with a grotesquely misshapen hand to grope one of Arianna's breasts, Cass grabbed his arm. "I would find it wise for you to touch her." He said. "All in good fun, I meant the lady no harm." Ronnie said as he quickly withdrew his hand.

Arianna was relieved that Castiel was there. She knew John wouldn't let the men get that far but he would have also started a bar fight. She laughed at that thought, one thing about it, John Winchester was indeed Dean's father. Arianna snuggled closer to Castiel as she tossed back two more shots of Whiskey. For some reason she never stopped until it made her start to feel all warm and fuzzy. She could feel it beginning to work already.

"We honestly didn't know Dean and Cheyanne were even together." Ronnie reassured John as they continued talking. "Some guy and his wife came in here a few weeks ago asking about Cheyanne. He said that she was some kind of witch or something. We called you as soon as we heard." He said as Rooster kept eyeing Arianna up and down. There was something about her that he just couldn't resist.

"Look, we have been friends for a very long time. Even after you and Bobby Singer died, we kept an eye on all three kids and have even helped them from time to time. As such good friends, we should tell you that your beautiful daughter-in-law has a hefty bounty on her head—it's doubled if we bring her in with her baby." Rooster said coldly to John. Rooster never blinked as he drank his beer down in one gulp and then belched loudly.

"Let me tell you one thing, Cheyanne is not a witch! I don't know who would have a bounty on her but I intend to find out. You tell every other hunter you know to stay away from my family!" John said in a menacing voice. He stood up, threw his money on the table and left. He was more pissed than he had been in a very long time. He drove straight through the night and arrived back at the Bunker in record time.

It was late morning when he used his keys to enter the bunker. Cheyanne was laying on the couch debating on whether cleaning was actually on the agenda for the day. She had sat down but since it took an effort to get back up, she had decided to lay down instead. "I wish the stubborn one would get off my back bone." She said to her belly as she rubbed the babies. She could almost swear one of them laughed. Just then Dean came walking into the room. "Hey baby, could you help me up?" Cheyanne asked him sheepishly.

Dean laughed as he helped her up. He bent down to kiss her and laughed when her belly bumped against him. "Hey fellas, I think we need to start charging you rent." He teased as he laid a hand on Cheyanne's belly. John stood at the top of the entryway stairs for a few moments watching them before he made his presence known. "I remember when Mary was that pregnant with Dean. He used to stay up in her ribs and on her spine." He said laughing as he came down the stairs.

"Before you say anything, I know I was wrong. I wanted to protect you two and the babies and I went about it the wrong way. For that, I am sorry." John said holding his hands up in surrender. Dean and Cheyanne looked at each other then at him. Nobody had ever heard John Winchester admit when he was wrong or apologize. Finally Cheyanne realized he was waiting for them to speak.

"Uncle John, it's okay. You are a Winchester— being over protective kind of runs in the family." Cheyanne said with a giggle and Dean wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "What do you say guys? Is Grandpa John forgiven?" She asked her belly with a laugh. Both babies moved around as if to agree with her. Cheyanne took John's hand and gently laid it up on belly where the babies were doing summersaults. He laughed as he felt one of them give a couple very powerful kicks.

They went into the kitchen and sat down while John explained everything he had found out from Ronnie and Rooster. Just then Castiel and Arianna walked in. "After you left the bar, Rooster handed up a pic of the people who put the bounty on Cheyanne." Arianna said before she realized that Dean and Cheyanne didn't know about that detail yet. "What did you just say?" Cheyanne asked, hoping she had heard her cousin wrong.

"He hasn't told them yet." Castiel said with a look of concern. "Well I was about to when two showed up." John said in frustration. "What the hell are all of you talking about? How the hell do I have a bounty on my head? The only people who know anything about me are all in this room!" Cheyanne said as she stood up and began to pace. Just then Bobby walked in with a look of concern. "Whatever or whoever is after Cheyanne is not playing around. I have gotten calls all morning about the damn bounty. Rooster just called said he is faxing something over now." He said as he went off in the direction of the great room.

Cheyanne followed her dad into the room. There were only two people who could possibly want her dead but they were both dead. Although she knew better, she was fully expecting Rooster to send over a pic of Rowena or Randy. She had assumed Randy dead many times before only to be surprised later. "I'll be damned!" Dean said as he looked at the picture over Cheyanne's shoulder. It was a picture of Walt. Walt and his buddy Roy had been the ones who sent him and Sam to Heaven back during the apocalypse showdown. This Roy was not their dear friend and bumbling idiot. Rooster had scribbled that Walt had been asking a lot of questions about Cheyanne and Dean.

Just then Dean's phone rang, it was his buddy Cole. At one time, Cole had hunted Dean because he thought Dean had killed his father in cold blood. When Cole found Dean, he was a demon and had scared Cole so bad, the man began researching demons. Since then, they had talked everything out and were now good friends. Dean had saved Cole's life a few times and Cheyanne had stitched him up a time or two. He knew the minute he heard some guys talking at the bar about Cheyanne, he needed to call Dean.

"Hey Cole, what ya got?" Dean asked as he answered his phone. "Hey Dean-O, how it's going?" Cole asked as he began to fill Dean in on the gossip mill amongst the hunters. Walt was serious about wanting to collect the bounty on Cheyanne. He heard that she was a very powerful witch and that the bounty would make it worth facing Dean's wrath. Walt had never been very smart so when he began asking questions, he also raised a few eyebrows among Dean and Cheyanne's friends.

Hunting was a crazy enough job without your coworkers trying to turn you in to God only knows for a bounty. Cheyanne had no idea who could possibly want her dead. All of her enemies were dead, Crowley and Dean had seen to that. Dean hung up the phone and looked at Cheyanne. He walked over to her and pulled her close. "When I get done with Walt, he will be sorry he ever tried to mess with my wife!" Dean said as his blood began to boil. "What is going on?" Cheyanne asked as she asked as she gently placed a hand on his chest.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, then pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He knew she needed to know but he really didn't want to upset Cheyanne in her condition. "So somebody placed a bounty on me, word has gotten out that I'm a witch and Walt thinks that he is going to collect?" Cheyanne asked him out loud. Dean had almost forgotten she could read his mind. He sighed but didn't answer her. He didn't need to, Cheyanne could see it in his eyes.

"You know, I think I have a spell where we can find out who put the bounty out on me…: Cheyanne said as her mind became take inventory and form a plan. "Chey, wait a minute….WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Dean said as Cheyanne began gathering all necessary ingredients to cast the spell. Cheyanne stopped in mid stride. "What? Am I forgetting something?" She asked him with a puzzled look. "Yea—the babies—hello? You are pregnant, you can't just go around trying to cast spells and things at the moment." Dean said as he waved a hand at her protruding belly.

"Yes dear, I am fully aware of my condition. I am pregnant, not crippled or anything along those lines. Many witches, especially white witches, have performed spells, rituals, and other ceremonies while being pregnant. I am not fragile—I promise! I would never do anything to put the babies in danger!" Cheyanne told him getting frustrated at the way he just assumed she should stay home and barefoot. "My God Dean, I won't break! I'm not the first woman in the universe to have a baby—Hells Bells, I have delivered quite a few babies in my nursing career!" She snarked at him.

Cheyanne walked up to Dean and gently stroked his cheek with her palm. "Dean it's just a small tracking spell, no big deal—white witch, can't do anything that will harm—remember?" She asked in her softest gentlest voice. She knew why he was worried. Dean had a dream that she ended up burning on the ceiling like Mary did. Dean woke up in a cold sweat and had held Cheyanne close the rest of the night. "Baby I promise, I am well protected, the babies are well protected. Your night mare won't come true." She reassured him as she pulled him close. "I know hunny, I just worry about you three so much." Dean said as he kissed Cheyanne.

Dean helped Cheyanne gather everything she needed for the spell. She drug the blade of his knife across her palm as she chanted a few words in Latin and tossed a lit match into the bowl. Purple flames shot out of the bowl and for a brief moment, an image of Lucy Van Buren hovered above the bowl before dissipating into plumes of purple smoke. Dean was livid! He already had it set in his mind that Arianna had been filling her mother in about Cheyanne.

"No! She hasn't spoken to her mother since she moved in here. I know that without a doubt! Lucy found her information from other sources—and I bet I know who…" Cheyanne said as she stopped his thoughts in their track. Dean smiled at her, she always did know just how to put him at ease. He knew without a doubt that if Cheyanne would have thought her cousin could possibly have told Lucy anything, she would confront her. "Randy said that he would make sure all my friends knew about my powers—I just figured that he was just spouting more bullshit. He must have been busy while he was recuperating between killings." She said quietly.

Dean thought for a moment and realized she was right. "Hey, do you still have any pictures of him? Maybe we could ask around and see if he is the one who was helping Lucy." Dean said, the wheels in him head beginning to turn. "I might, maybe in my journal or my scrapbook." Cheyanne said as she headed towards her bedroom to look. Dean followed her in case she needed his help. Cheyanne went straight to her closet and turned on the light. She pulled up a chair and began to step up on it so that she could reach the top shelf. "What the hell are you doing? Here, let me do that." Dean said with a chuckle as he scooted the chair out of the way.

"Dammit, I hate being short!" Cheyanne laughed as she went and sat down on her bed. "I married a Hobbit." Dean teased as he began moving things out of the way. "Shut up! Remind me never to ask Sam to stash anything in the top of my closet." She laughed as she scooted back on the bed and propped her feet up, per Dean's orders. Dean dug around until her fund an old tiny jewelry box and an ancient leather-bound scrap book. He grabbed them and brought them over to the bed. "What is all this stuff?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Basically my whole life is contained in these two item. She opened the jewelry box first and began sorting through the pictures. Dean smiled as he recognized quite a few of the pictures of Cheyanne, Sam and him. There were a few of toddler Cheyanne and Dean in the bathtub together and a few more of them taking naps together. Then she began showing pictures of them as older kids at Bobby's house. Dean picked up the scrapbook and began flipping through it. "I have always wanted to show this to you." Cheyanne admitted as she snuggled up next to Dean.

She explained what each thing she had saved meant to her, where the pictures were taking, and why she loved it. Dean smiled when he recognized the condom wrapper from their first time. He fought back a few tears when he recognized a lock of hair from Lydia. "You know, I was with Randy for 4 years, was engaged to the man and I never once felt the urge to show him this scrapbook or talk about this part of my life. He never asked either. The whole time I lived in Georgia, I never felt like that was my home—I move in here with you and Sam and I instantly felt at home. You and I begin dating again and I instantly wanted to show you this. I guess it took us a little bit of time to know where we belong." Cheyanne said with a small chuckle.

"Now look at us, married and about to become parents. I never thought I'd ever see that happen." Dean said as he looped Cheyanne's hand in his. "That makes two of us." Cheyanne said with a giggle. They continued to flip through the scrapbook for a while longer. Dean was enjoying spending some alone time with his wife. He had come to cherish these rare moments when they did nothing more than watch movies or look through photo albums together. He had never had this with any other woman, not even Lisa.

"It's because our relationship is on a whole deeper level than your previous ones. We have intimacy in more than just the sexual sense, we have a closeness—we can lay in each other's arms, laugh at the stupid, silly stuff, we finish each other's sentences, we love watching movies together. Dean we are soul mates and have been our whole lives—I don't go on hunts and things because I like hunting, I go because I love working with you and embracing your life as well as mine." Cheyanne said, answering his thoughts out loud. Dean smiled as he thought her words over. Cheyanne was right, of course, they were closer than he had ever been with anybody. Cheyanne was the only person other than Sam that Dean had ever let in to that place inside him. In many ways she was closer to him than Sam.

"Aha! Here is a pic of Randy from when I knew him—before his true asshole colors came out." Cheyanne said as she handed Dean the one of the pictures. He noticed that she had quite a few pics of her and Randy but not as many as she had of her and Dean. Cheyanne laughed when she noticed Dean silently gloating about that fact. "I never loved Randy anywhere as near as much as I love you." Cheyanne said with a shrug.

Cheyanne picked up her phone and texted Lisa. She asked Lisa if she had any pictures of Robert. When Cheyanne explained what was going on, Lisa didn't hesitate to text Cheyanne a picture of him. Lisa had been horrified when Cheyanne had told her about Randy and how he had raped her and it had been brutal. When Dean told her that Robert was Randy in disguise, Lisa had been not only terrified but disgusted as well. Lisa viewed Cheyanne as a dear friend and she couldn't argue that the woman was good for Dean.

Lisa had wanted nothing more than to be with Dean, but she couldn't risk putting Ben in danger because of his dad's job. She and Dean had been so young and carefree when she got pregnant with Ben. Lisa never told Dean the truth about Ben because she didn't know how exactly and she didn't want either one to get hurt. Lisa hadn't known what she was getting into when she told Dean they could be together and he could still be a hunter.

She hadn't known anything about the lifestyle and admittedly, she didn't know how to handle him. Dean wasn't the kind of man to just share his feelings and he kept a wall up to keep people out. She had never been able to break down that wall—not the way Cheyanne could. Cheyanne had grown up in the lifestyle and was the daughter of a hunter. She also didn't take no bullshit off Dean and he seemed to respect that. He let her in without her even having to try.

Cheyanne linked her phone to the printer in her room and printed out the picture of Randy. Dean was talking to Lisa and Cheyanne put together a folder of all the information they already had about her being the hunted. Cheyanne smiled as Dean was telling Lisa about the babies and how excited he was. Dean even asked if Ben could come visit for a bit before the twins arrived. He wanted them to meet their big brother.

Cheyanne chuckled as she sat back down on the bed and propped her feet up. Dean laughed as he pulled her feet into his lap and began rubbing them. "You know, when I think about it, our relationship had always been one of the easiest ones I've ever been in. I have never once ever questioned or doubted where I stood with you. Even when you are pissed at me, I always knew you still cared about me and loved me. Cheyanne, I have always felt like I could tell you anything and everything—and I have!" Dean said with a smile as he took a stroll down memory lane.

"Mmmmmm, that's because we are best friends and soulmates." Cheyanne said in a sleepy voice. Dean laughed when he looked over and she was fast asleep. He gently put her feet back on the bed and then quietly left the room to let her sleep. He walked back out to the great room where Sam, Bobby, John, Arianna, Raylene, and Cass were pouring over all the information about who could possibly be hunting Cheyanne. Dean informed them on what the spell had revealed.

"So wait—my mom is the one hunting Chey? But why? She seriously has nothing to gain—and how does she know anything about Chey's powers?" Arianna said in disbelief. Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Look I don't have my cousin's mind reading powers but if you're thinking I told her—I haven't talked to my mother since I moved in here—Lucy Van Buren isn't exactly mom of the year material anyways. Her treatment of me is the main reason her and dad are not together." Arianna told him.

Dean knew the girl was telling the truth. Arianna had given up her entire life as she knew it to find her cousin and had become part of their family. She had never given Dean any reason to doubt her. Dean showed them the pictures of Randy from Cheyanne and Lisa. "Wait, I might have one of that man too." Arianna said to everyone's amazement.

She went to her and Castiel's room and returned shortly with a picture of Randy. He was so much younger in the picture but it was definitely him. "Mom dated this guy for a while but then they broke up—I'm not even sure it is him but they look too much alike for it not to be." She said as she handed Dean the picture. Dean was glad that he had finally killed Randy while he still had the mark of Cain. Even from the grave, the man was still causing Cheyanne pain. The puzzle pieces were finally starting to fit.

"Somehow Lucy finds out Cheyanne is a witch—forgets to mention that she is a white one and a healer to anybody—and now she is trying to get other hunters to bring her Chey." Bobby said out loud as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. "That's about the extent of it." Dean said as he began to pace. He was supposed to keep his family safe but how was he supposed to do that when a whole group of hunters wanted his wife's head on a platter?

Crowley had heard the rumors. He had known Cheyanne was pregnant but hadn't contacted her in a while to protect her. With Lucifer, Michael and Adam roaming the lower levels of Hell, he dare not bring her there. So far every spell had worked and kept those three from breaking free but it was only a matter of time. If they got their hands on Cheyanne or the children, the world as everyone knew it would be over. If Cheyanne's powers were used for evil, they would make the apocalypse look like a tiny stroll through the park.

Crowley had poured over the prophecy again and again, there were a few things that didn't make sense. According to the prophecy, the oracle is supposed to be the literal bride of God. Last time anyone checked, Dean Winchester was not God. The king of Hell shook his head in amazement as once again he pondered what in the bloody hell his daughter saw in Squirrel.

He didn't have time to ponder. Suddenly the whole upper levels were in an uproar. Hell shook with the fury or a thousand 10.5 earthquakes. Plaster fell from the ceiling and cracks began to run down the walls. The demons were running around scared for their lives—their existence anyway. Crowley stepped into the great hall to see what the ruckus was all about. He watched in Horror as the door leading down to the lower levels came crashing down and Lucifer walked into the great hall.

"Who do we have here boys?" Lucifer asking in a mocking tone as he approached Crowley. "Hello Lucifer." Crowley said, never backing down. He had been the king of Hell for the last 6 years, he was not about to back down. Lucifer chuckled. He was very amused at the bravery of this crossroads demon. Crowley had every reason to fear Lucifer but here he stood, not backing down. "My child, do you know who I am?" Lucifer asked Crowley after several minutes. "Yes I do. Do you know who I am?" Crowley returned. Lucifer laughed harder as he began to pace. He stopped pacing long enough to scratch his head in disbelief at Crowley's insolence.

"And just who is you think you are?" Lucifer asked, hoping this demon's answer was at least entertaining. "I am the king of Hell and I am the father of the Oracle." Crowley said with a smug smile. Crowley could tell by the look on Lucifer's face that this was new tidbit of information. Lucifer smiled at Crowley. His smile made the king feel a tad uneasy. Lucifer flung Crowley up against the wall without so much of a flick of his wrist.

"There is so much more to this whole prophecy/oracle business than we ever thought. So much more to the story. Of course, I should have known that the Winchesters would somehow be involved…" He said as he began pacing in front of Crowley. "The Oracle is supposed to be married to God—not some pathetic demon hunter in a crappy car. There is never any mention of her having children…" Lucifer said as he continued to pace.

"It doesn't say she is supposed to be half demon either but things happen." Crowley said as he struggled to free himself. He knew he needed to get free and warn Cheyanne. He may not have been father material but he wanted to keep her safe and he was relying on Dean to help with that goal. Without warning, Lucifer flung Crowley across the room. He didn't stop with just flinging him against the wall. He threw him all over the room, smashing the king into wall, floors, mirrors, anything in his path.

Lucifer tortured Crowley for hours. Crowley still refused to give up the location of the bunker. He knew that with all the warding, the bunker was the safest place for Cheyanne to be at the moment. He also knew that Lucifer would stop at nothing to find her. Crowley had to get away and warn her. Lucifer wasn't happy just to throw Crowley around the room. When he was finished with the king of Hell, Crowley was a little more than a bloody pulp.

Crowley played dead until Lucifer left. When he was certain the coast was clear, Crowley crawled up the stairs and out of the building. He made his way down the alley as far as he could….leaving a bloody trail behind him. He managed to crawl behind a dumpster and waited until he was certain that he was not being followed. Sometime after nightfall, he managed to stand up and make his way to a small park, not very far from the bunker.

Cheyanne was sitting in the great room, staring at her laptop. She was helping Sam and Dean look for a case. "Do we have anymore ice cream?" She asked Sam as she typed. She had been craving ice cream and French fried throughout her whole pregnancy along with bacon cheeseburgers with extra onions. Sam laughed as stopped typing only long enough to speak. "We might, Dean is in the kitchen cleaning up…" He said as he stood up to go check.

"You know, I can go get my own ice cream." She said laughing. "I know you can but you are carrying my nephews—or nieces—it's the least I can do." Sam teased as he walked down the hall. Cheyanne laughed as she rolled her eyes and then began typing once again. She almost jumped when her cell phone rang. Cheyanne hadn't spoken to Crowley in a few weeks, so she was kind of concerned that he was calling.

"Hello." She answered the phone. "Glenda! Have you got time to talk to your deal old dad?" Crowley asked, trying to hide the huge amount of pain he was in. Cheyanne could hear the pain in his voice as she talked to him. She wrote down the address and reassured him that she would be right there. After she hung up the phone, she went to find Sam and Dean.

Cheyanne paused at the door of the kitchen when she overheard the conversation between Sam and Dean. "I'm tellin ya man, I never in a million years ever thought I would be a father." Dean said as he put dishes away in the cabinets. "Dude! The only time I have ever seen you this happy is whenever Cheyanne is around!" Sam laughed. "Sammy, we have all three known each other our whole lives— for some reason, she has always felt like the missing piece of me…" Dean said but stopped midsentence when Cheyanne walked into the room.

She walked up to Dean and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the back of his neck before she finally spoke. "Baby that is the way I have always felt about you too." She said. Dean looked down at her and smiled. "Does this make your hormones kick in?" Dean teased. Ever since Cheyanne had been pregnant, she had been hornier than him for a change. He loved it! "Dude, I'm pregnant… I don't need a reason to want to ride you like a show pony!" Cheyanne teased as she kissed him again.

"Dude!" Sam teased as he handed Cheyanne a bowl of ice cream. "Thank you!" She said as she grabbed the chocolate syrup off a nearby shelf and drowned her ice cream in it. Dean arched an eyebrow at her and laughed. "These babies are so much like me already!" He laughed even harder. "Cursing my angels!" Cheyanne teased as she ate her ice cream. A few bites later, she finally remembered the phone call she had just received from Crowley.

"I don't know what's wrong, but Crowley sounded like he was in pain." Cheyanne said as Dean and Sam prepared to leave. Cheyanne wanted to go but wasn't about to open that argument with Dean. He barely wanted her helping other hunters and he never liked her hunting with them even when she wasn't pregnant. She would wait, right now she could actually get her kit ready in case Crowley was as hurt as she guessed.

Sam and Dean never said as word as they got into the Impala. It wasn't until they were on the highway that Dean spoke. "I'm surprised Chey didn't argue to come along." Dean said lost in his reverie. "Well, she is pregnant…" Sam reminded him. "Yeah and that hasn't stopped her yet. Hell she has been dying to go on a hunt the last couple of times we've had cases. Sam, she hates being cooped up in the house all the time." Dean said. He wasn't sure where all this was coming from because he did not want her actually hunting. He wanted his wife home where she was safe, babies or no babies.

Dean knew Cheyanne was a damn good hunter and she knew how to handle herself. He just wanted to protect her and keep her safe. He laughed at himself as he pulled into the parking lot where Crowley said he would meet them. They found the huge puddle of blood first, then they found Crowley.

The king of Hell looked like he had been thrown into a pit with hungry rabid hell hounds. He was ripped to shred s and he had lost a lot of blood. He was barely conscious when they found him. His legs were torn to ribbons. Chunks of flesh were missing all over his body. Dean fought back the urge to puke while he and Sam helped Crowley into the Impala.

Dean picked up his phone and called Cheyanne. "Hey baby." She answered the phone. She was boiling her medical instruments so they would be sterile when the guys brought Crowley home. Dean told her how bad Crowley was hurt and that it didn't look good. Cheyanne was prepared for what she imagined to be the worst case scenario but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Sam and Dean carried Crowley into the bunker and laid him on a table in the great room. Cheyanne didn't flinch. All her years as an emergency room nurse kicked in and she got right to work. She cut away his pants and shirt in order to examine his wounds. Cheyanne focused as she gave Sam and Dean instructions and worked hard on Crowley.

Cheyanne didn't saying while she worked on Crowley. Dean was worried but he watched his wife in awe as she worked on the king of Hell. Cheyanne's brow was furrowed as she poked and prodded. She stitched Crowley up with the ease of a surgeon. She had Sam and Dean hold the king down while she popped both shoulders back into place. Cheyanne gave Crowley a good dose of both antibiotics and morphine to ease his pain and fight off infection.

Crowley woke up in a bed in the bunker. He was surprised that he wasn't confined to the dungeon. He laughed when he realized somebody had put pajamas on him. They weren't his usual expensive silk one that he was used to but they were comfortable. He winced as he climbed out of bed. His legs almost buckled when he tried to stand.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen. He stood there for a moment taking in the sight. Cheyanne was sitting at the table in the kitchen, laughing as Sam and Dean took turns talking to her expanding abdomen. "I love you two Idgits." She said, holding her sides from laughing too hard. "You mean four Idgits…" Dean teased as he lovingly rubbed her belly where his babies were busy growing.

Crowley cleared his throat as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You should not be out of bed!" Cheyanne said trying to sound stern. "I'm just fetching a cup of coffee then I'm back to bed love. You have my word." Crowley promised as he winked at her. "How you feelin?" Dean asked Crowley. "Worse than bloody hell." Crowley snarked at him.

"So do we have names for the little buggers yet?" Crowley asked motioning towards Cheyanne's belly. He felt that as their grandfather, he was allowed to make some suggestions, especially names. "We're thinking of Bobby and John if they're boys and Lydia and Mary if they're girls." Dean said adamantly. He wasn't about to tell Crowley that Cheyanne and him had been arguing names for months.

"What? No Crowley or Castiel in there?" Crowley asked in mock surprise. He was thankful at least that they weren't naming the babies after the angel. Cheyanne winced as one of the babies kicked her spine and the other one decided to stick their toes in her ribs. "Ugh, their due date could hurry—I am getting awfully tired of being pregnant." She laughed as she adjusted herself on the bench.

"The doctor says another month and a half. He wants you to try to at least go into labor on your own before he decides to do a cesarean or anything." Dean assured her. The doctor had explained that sometimes twins came way earlier than expected so they should be ready just in case. Cheyanne was already 7 and a half months. "I know but dammit, I can't wait to meet our babies." She said excitedly.

"Umm, we still need to fix a nursery up." Sam told Dean. Dean had been too afraid to set up the nursery because he was terrified that Cheyanne would lose these babies. He had seen to it that she had been taking it easy since they found out she was pregnant. "Seriously, we either need to ask Cass about what we are having or the doctor—this waiting to see is bullshit!" Cheyanne admitted as she rubbed her belly.

Crowley watched Cheyanne and Dean with a bemused look. He yearned to reach over and feel his grandchildren moving in Cheyanne's belly but he was too afraid to ask. She smiled as she took his hand and laid it on her belly just as the babies started moving again. He smiled proudly, which irritated Dean immensely. Dean did not want Crowley anywhere near his kids. Cheyanne shot her husband a look across the room.

Dean knew he was probably being overprotective but he didn't want their children raised in the lifestyle like they were. He wanted to protect them from the reality of this life for as long as possible. As far as he was concerned, Bobby was Cheyanne's father. He wanted to remind Cheyanne of that but he didn't want to start a fight. Dean knew that Cheyanne would always consider Bobby to be her dad but he didn't like the way Crowley was going around acting like Father of the Year.

Cheyanne stood and walked over to the cabinet next to the sink. She got a brown pill bottle out of it and handed two pills to Crowley. "Take two of these and then go straight back to bed. You are in no condition to be up on that leg!" She instructed him. Crowley chuckled as he took the pills and headed back to bed. "She reminds me so much of Lydia." He thought to himself with a proud smile.

The one good thing about being a demon was that Crowley healed quicker than normal humans. Crowley's presence in the bunker put everybody on edge. Castiel, Ariana, and Raylene did not like him being there one bit. Sam and Dean didn't much like it either, and John and Bobby tried to stay gone as much as possible. Cheyanne wasn't exactly thrilled about it either but she was the peace keeper of the family after all. She wanted everybody to get along in some form so that the babies never had to choose sides. Of course if she told Dean this idea he would bitch.

Cheyanne's due date was drawing near. After a few close calls with early labor contractions, the doctor put her on full bedrest. He only wanted to get out of bed for potty breaks and bath time. Cheyanne hated being on bedrest. She was bored out of her mind. Dean wouldn't even let her handle phone calls to help other hunters. He didn't even want her playing F.B.I. for any of them either. Cheyanne tried to make dinner a few times, only to be made to sit down and prop her feet up.

Raylene, Sam, Dean, and even Crowley all took turns teaching Ariana how to cook. She was beginning to make progress. John laughed one night as he remembered all the times Mary had spent trying to teach Lydia how to cook—to no avail. Cheyanne eventually learned to cook to spare them all from any more of her mother's culinary mishaps. She laughed as she thought about her mother burning water.

Cheyanne was sitting on Dean's bed staring at her laptop. She was going stir crazy. She had been cooped up in the bunker for weeks waiting for the babies to arrive. She was also about to throttle her wonderful husband. She loved Dean with all her heart but he was driving her crazy with his overprotectiveness. "Hey this sounds like our kind of thing!" Cheyanne said as Dean walked in the room. She flashed him a cute little smile when he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Look, I know we agreed I would take it easy until the boys arrive, but I am bored beyond belief. Please, let me have my fun and help y'all." She said as Dean reached down and took her laptop, setting it on his desk. "Let me think about this for a minute—NO! The doctor wants you to rest and take it easy until these guys arrive." He said as he sat down beside her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

Sam and Dean had just arrived back home a few days ago. The whole time they were gone, Dean had been afraid that Cheyanne would go into labor before he could get home. Dean wanted to be there for his family. He wanted to be a better father to his kids than John had been to him and Sam. Dean didn't want his boys growing up to be hunters. He wanted them to be anything else. They had found out the sex of the twins by accident. Castiel had been feeling the babies move when he had reassured Dean and Cheyanne that their sons were strong and healthy.

They had both agreed to wait until the babies had been born to find out the sexes but Cass' news had made their day. When they weren't hunting, Sam and Dean had turned the bedroom right next door to Dean's into a nursery. They had also added doorways between Dean's room and the nursery and between the nursery and Cheyanne's room. It was very rare that Cheyanne slept in her own room anymore but she did when Dean was gone on a job. She mainly just took her baths in her room.

John and Bobby had helped them get the nursery in order. John had even helped Dean out the crib together. Bobby and John were both excited to be grandpas. Cheyanne laughed when they talked how spoiled the babies were going to be. Even Sammy was excited. He had already bought the boys little teddy bears and a few outfits that included jeans and plaid shirts. Dean had bought them tiny leather jackets and was talking about giving them their first bites of pie.

Cheyanne told Sam about the story she had read online. A couple of campers had gone missing in the woods near Rufus' old cabin in Montana. Their bodies had been found a few days later with one of their arms missing and chunks of flesh taken out all over the bodies. Dean gave Cheyanne an exasperated look. She ignored him and continued on with telling Sam all the details. The murders were happening near a summer camp and so far they were being blamed on either a rogue wolf or bear in the area.

Dean couldn't hold out his curiosity any longer and handed Cheyanne her laptop back. She quickly got to work looking up the facts and whether or not there were any witnesses. "We can get a good night's sleep tonight and head out first thing in the morning." Cheyanne said as she printed out more information for the guys, even necessary paperwork to get them into the morgue in case they needed it. Cheyanne had learned to forge documents with the best of them and they never failed to gain the boys access to anything or anywhere.

"Hold up—we?" Dean asked her as she walked over to her desk and began putting the papers into a large manila folder. "If I don't get out of this bunker for a little bit, I am going to go crazy!" She argued. "I understand that Chey, but you are due any day and you are supposed to be on bed rest!" Dean argued back. He couldn't believe they were even having this discussion.

"Look, I can stay in the motel room with my feet propped up and get plenty of rest while you two handle the case. I promise you these babies don't feel like their coming anytime soon. We can even find a motel near the hospital or we can stay in Rufus' cabin. I just need to get out of here for a few days." Cheyanne pleaded with Dean. He sighed and gave in. He knew he was crazy but he would let her go on this one last hunt. Raylene thought that both Dean and Cheyanne had lost their minds.

"Why don't Sam and I go on this one and you stay here with Chey? In case she goes into labor you will be close to her doctor…"Raylene began. She wasn't about to tell them she had learned this mistake already. Nobody in the room knew she had ever been married or pregnant. She knew she should at least tell Sam but she was afraid. This was the first good relationship she had ever had. Sam was the best man she had ever been with and she didn't want to ruin that.

Cheyanne eyed Raylene curiously. Her best friend was always protective of her but she was sensing more to the situation than that. Raylene had learned how to block Cheyanne from reading her thoughts. At first Cheyanne was hurt because they usually told each other everything. In the end though she supposed there were just some things that Raylene would like to keep to herself. "I will be in the motel room doing research the whole time. I will be very careful guys." Cheyanne said looking at Raylene as she said it. Raylene knew when she was beat and threw her hands up in defeat.

The next morning, Dean and Sam packed the Impala. Cheyanne had to run to find maternity F.B.I. clothes, just in case they were needed. Raylene made Dean promise to call her if they needed her or Cheyanne went into labor. Cheyanne stretched out on the back seat with her laptop as they headed out to Montana. She put her headphones in her ears and listened to her music for a while. They had to stop a couple of times because the twins were sitting on Cheyanne's bladder but they made good time.

This time around, Cheyanne and Dean shared a room and Sam had his own room but there was door that opened into both rooms. The conjoining rooms were always for Dean's peace of mind so that he didn't worry so much over his brother or his wife. Sam and Cheyanne thought Dean was being kind of overprotective this time.

"It's because of the babies. He's worried that something will happen to me or them." Cheyanne explained to Sam after Dean had left to go get dinner. Dean had insisted that she sit on the bed and prop her feet up. They were beginning to swell after riding in the car all day. Cheyanne laughed because he was fussing over her in a way her mother never did. Bobby had always been the one to fuss over her and take care of her when she was sick. Lydia had always seen that as a sign of weakness.

Cheyanne shook her head at the memories of her mother that haunted her. She had loved her mother dearly but the older she grew, the more Cheyanne began to see through Lydia's bullshit. Lydia had been dean for years and there were still things that she had done that still puzzled Chey. She guessed her mother would always remain a mystery to her.

"Dean had a dream a few nights ago that I died the same way Aunt Mary did…" Cheyanne said as she stood up to stretch her swollen legs a little. Sam looked at her with concern in his eyes. Suddenly Dean's behavior during Cheyanne's whole pregnancy began making sense. "Cheyanne, Dean may not always make sense to us but everything he does is because he loves you." Sam said as he sat down at the table in Cheyanne's room and opened his laptop. "He loves you too you know—but not in the creepy way." Cheyanne said with a laugh.

"I know." Sam said with a chuckle. The bond between him and Dean was there but usually went unspoken between them. "I forgot you two are guys—ok well let me put it this way—you and Cass are Dean's two best friends… I am too but since I'm his wife that kind of goes without saying." She teased as she opened her laptop. Cheyanne gasped when one of the babies kicked so hard it took her breath away. After reassuring Sam that it wasn't a contraction, she sat down across from him and started typing away.

Dean returned a short time later with food. Cheyanne gave him a guilty look when he arched an eyebrow at her. She pointed to the chair next to her where she had her feet propped up. "See? I am being careful…what had happened was….. Sam made me get out of bed!" She said in her cutest childlike voice. Dean laughed even harder when Sam said "Nu uh! I didn't do anything!" and then stuck his tongue out at her. Dean shook his head at them as he set food on the table.

"Ohhh Pie!" Cheyanne said as she picked up a piece of banana cream pie off the table. She giggled when Dean gave her a sad puppy face. "I will gladly share—we can watch some bad TV later and snuggle up and share it." She suggested with a smile. "You have a deal!" Dean said excitedly as he leaned down to kiss her. He lovingly placed a hand on her belly and said hello to the boys. "How are we doing today? You giving your mom a hard time?" He asked with a smile.

"They have been pretty good today—of course they are kind of contained at the moment." Cheyanne laughed as she placed a hand on top of Dean's. She looked up in to his green eyes and saw the worry and the excitement. "We'll be fine." She quietly reassured him. Dean gave his wife a small weak smile. He tried to hide the worry from his mind but she saw right through him and he knew it. Cheyanne always had been able to see through any façade he put up. "Let's eat." He said, clearing his throat.

"So have we found anything out about what we're possibly dealing with?" Dean asked between bites of his burger. Cheyanne took a drink of her soda and then answered his question. "Well, it almost sounds like an old urban legend around here. Dad use to tell me about it when we would go camping. Way back in the 1920's, there was a farmer and his wife, they had two children, 10 year old Daniel and a 2 month old baby girl, Nora." She began. "So what? Danny boy is jealous of his little sis and mutilates her to teach mom and dad a lesson?" Dean interrupted her.

"No ya Idgit, if you would let me tell the story I'll explain it to you…" She said giving Dean an exasperated look. Sam and Dean both fought back a laugh as Cheyanne cleared her throat and began telling the story again. "It was during the depression and Farmer Green and his wife Edna were doing the best they could to provide for one child, much less two. A lot of nights everybody went to bed hungry.

Now the story goes that one night, Edna was woke up in the middle of the night by the baby screaming, she goes into the nursery, only to find the baby dead and little Daniel eating on one of her arms and he had already taken a few bites out of the baby's body. Now legend has it that Farmer Green was so angry at the boy that he took him out to the woods—only Farmer Green ever returned. No one ever saw Daniel again. According to the legend, the spirit of Daniel awakens every 20 years or so and that's when folks come up missing. When and if they do find the bodies, there are chunks of flesh bitten out and the arms are usually ripped off." Cheyanne told the story so perfectly, it sent chills up and down the guys' spines.

"And you think we could be possibly dealing with Daniel's spirit? Sam asked astonished. He could have spent days trying to find the information Cheyanne had just told them. "As a matter of fact I do—everything we have been dealing with seems to fit." She said as she took another bite of her burger. Dean was amazed that she could tell a story like that and not lose her appetite.

"So how did you find out all this information so fast?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow at her. "Well, when everything started sounding familiar, I called dad and asked him if he remembered the story he used to tell all of us kids when he'd take us camping. First time Raylene and Remi ever went camping with us and he told that story, poor Remi almost pissed himself." Cheyanne recalled with a laugh. "Oh by the way—you two are in bog trouble with dad and Uncle John when we get back for allowing me to come along being this pregnant." She added sheepishly.

Dean rolled his eyes at the thought of yet another argument with his dad. At least he knew Bobby cared for all three of them, hell even Raylene's wrath was because she loved for Cheyanne as much as he did. But John, well he loved his boys but even though they were adults he still expected them to follow his orders as though he hadn't been dead for the last 9 years. Dean sighed as he pushed that thought out of his head—as Cheyanne always said, one headache at a time.

Later that night, Sam took his laptop back to his room and Dean borrowed Cheyanne's to continue to look up info about the case. "You sure I can't help with anything? I fell so useless laying here while you and Sam are still doing research—and I'm kind of lonely over here on this big empty bed all by myself…." Cheyanne said as she motioned to the empty space beside her on the king size bed. Dean chuckled as he close the computer and walked over the bed. He sat down next to Cheyanne and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry, I know this job takes up a lot of our time—honestly, I never even thought about the strain of it all until you got pregnant. This life isn't exactly hunter friendly." Dean said as he kissed her temple and stroked her shoulder with his thumb. "Chey, you deserve so much better… you deserve a nice house, a whole bunch of kids running around the yard, and relaxing in a rocking chair on the front porch while I work to pay the bills." He said as he held her.

"Dean Winchester, you have lost your mind! First of all—I would NOT be sitting home while you worked—we would both work! Because if you think I'd be staying home all day with all our kids—and you make it sound like I had no idea what hunting was all about. Dean, I was raised in the lifestyle by both parents. I know full well the hardships we face but I want to be by your side through it all." Cheyanne said as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"My God woman I love you so much!" Dean said with a laugh as he moved his cheek deeper into her hand. "I know. I love you too." She said as she pulled him closer to kiss him. Dean gently lad her back on the bed. Cheyanne giggled when Dean began nibbling her ear and kissing his way down her neck. "You know, I do believe we are actually alone." She teased as Dean ran a hand under her t-shirt. "Mmmmmm..." was the only sound Dean made as he slipped her t-shirt over her head and then made quick work of her jeans.

Cheyanne would never believe him but Dean thought she was even more beautiful when she was pregnant. She felt fat and bloaty. She wanted nothing more than to get this pregnancy over with but she kept a strong face for Sam and Dean. Cheyanne loved the way Dean was paying attention to her tonight and taking his time to please her before making love to her. She reassured him several times that the doctor said it was perfectly fine for them to have sex.

Dean almost climaxed the minute he entered Cheyanne's body. She was so tight normally and tonight was no different. Her hips had begun to loosen in order to make room for the pending birth and as a result, Dean could thrust in a little deeper than normal. Judging from the ecstatic moans from his wife beneath him, he guessed Cheyanne liked it. "You make me so damn happy baby." Dean said into her ear between thrusts.

"You make me so happy too Dean." Cheyanne panted in response. Cheyanne had always felt happiest when she was in Dean's arms. And now, here she was his wife and expecting his babies. She felt as if everything was finally perfect in her universe.

After they made love, Cheyanne snuggled up next to Dean and lay with her head on his chest. "You know, that time you were with Lisa and you brought her and Ben to the house, I walked in and all I could think of was how happy you were. As much as I still loved you and wanted to be back in your arms, I wanted you happy more than anything. I thought I had missed my chance… When Dad told me you two had broken up my heart broke for you. I never dreamed a few years later you would show up on my doorstep in Georgia much less I would ever be with you again… Dean, I am incredibly happy right here in your arms." Cheyanne said quietly as Dean pulled her closer.

"I never stopped loving you, Chey—not even when I was with Lisa. When I found out that Ben was really mine, all I could think was how I wanted to give you a baby. I knew how bad you wanted one. When we found out you were pregnant with the twins, as scared as I was—as I am—I can't wait to meet them. I hope they look like you… I am so damn happy with you." Dean said as he drew circles on her forearm.

"You finally have the family you always wanted." She said quietly in the darkness as they both drifted off to sleep. Dean thought on her words for a little bit longer as he heard her light snores begin. Cheyanne was right in more ways than she knew. They were a family long before the babies were ever thought of. They had been a family since way before Lydia had died.

Dean smiled as he thought about Sam and Raylene, Castiel and Ariana, even Sebastian, they had all came together and formed a family. He smiled at that thought. Hell, even Crowley had been adopted by Cheyanne, even though Dean would never admit that one! Cheyanne brought them together and made them a family simply by being a friend. Dean smiled bigger as he thought about that. Cheyanne had always been able to bring people together.

She gave without expecting anything in return. Dean pulled his sleeping wife closer to him and softly kissed her on the top of her head. In her sleep, Cheyanne smiled and sniggled closer to him. In Cheyanne's arms, Dean didn't have to put on a mask. He didn't have to hide his fears or his feelings—not that he could hide them from her anyway.

John Winchester had been a hardass on both Sam and Dean. Sam had always stood up for himself and not let his dad walk all over him. Dean had wanted nothing more than for John to see him as a son instead of a soldier. Just once Dean had wanted to hear John say how proud of Dean he was but that had never happened. Cheyanne just seemed to be able to make Dean know she was proud of him whether she said it out loud or not.

Even in her sleep, Cheyanne could hear Dean's thoughts. It broke her heart the way John had always treated the boys. She had always made sure that they knew just how proud she was of both of them. She finally opened one eye and reached up and stroked Dean's cheek. "Dean, I'm sorry John treats you like that. I just want you to know that me and the babies love you unconditionally and are very proud of you no matter what." She said softly.

In the darkness, she felt Dean take her hand and kiss it. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. I hate when you read my thoughts but it does come in handy. Thank you—for always being there for me and for always knowing what to say." Dean said as he stroked the hair away from her face. He bent down and kissed her.

"You can read mine too." She teased as she kissed him back. "I keep forgetting that part… I'm loving the idea you are having right now!" He teased as he felt Cheyanne's hand reach for his manhood under the covers. "Chey, I gotta admit, these pregnancy hormones have been pretty fun for the most part…" He said as she straddled him and began to slide herself down on to his throbbing erection.

They were woke up by the sound of somebody pounding on the outside door of their room. "If that is Moose, I am going to kill him!" Cheyanne mumbled as she opened one eye and then pulled the covers over her head to block out the sunlight. Making love on and off all night had not actually been a great idea but dammit her husband was so hard to resist!

"Easy, I'll go see who it is but Sam would normally use the door between our rooms—unless he has food." Dean told her as he got out of bed and pulled on his jeans. He opened the door to see John standing on the other side. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Dean asked surprised.

John had been headed back to the bunker when he got a call from one of his old friends asking about Cheyanne. Raylene had told John the boys were on a hunt when he had picked up this story. He had no idea that Sam and Dean were on this case until he pulled up at the motel this morning and saw Baby parked in front of their rooms.

John Winchester had not expected to see Cheyanne on this job, especially in her condition. He couldn't believe Dean could be so reckless and stupid—especially with his wife and unborn children. "What the hell is she doing here?" John demanded as he stormed into Dean and Cheyanne's motel room, startling a still naked and sleeping Cheyanne.

"What the fuck is going on here? God dammit John Winchester! I don't know who the hell you think you are but you do NOT just barge into our room like that and demand anything! Don't you dare look at me like that! I don't have time for your bullshit nor am I about to start putting up with it!" Cheyanne yelled as she jumped up finding her clothes in the process. She wasn't awake enough yet to care who or what saw her naked.

Dean tried his best to stifle a laugh at John's shocked face. John Winchester would never get used to Cheyanne's temper no matter what he did to deserve the brunt of her anger. When riled, she could use words that would make him blush and John was an ex-Marine! "You need to calm down. I came to check out the case—I had no idea that Sam and Dean were already on it… nor did I know you were with them. What the hell were you thinking bringing your pregnant wife along on a hunt? Do you know how stupid and reckless that is?" John said as he turned his attention to Dean, who was still shirtless.

Cheyanne got dressed with her back to them—not caring that were we in the room even as she put on her bra. Dean laughed as she threw him a shirt without turning around. HE pulled his shirt over his head as Cheyanne finished getting dressed and turned to face them. "What? You've never seen a pregnant woman get dressed before?" Cheyanne asked John like it was an ordinary every day thing for him to just walk into their room.

"Cheyanne, why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be on bedrest." John said without missing a beat. He would never admit just how much Cheyanne never ceased to amazed or shock him. She would have made a damn good soldier with her zero tolerance policy for bullshit. Cheyanne eyes him pointedly as she pulled her long hair into a messy bun.

"You know, I can join my husband and brother on a hunt any damn time I please and you are the last person in the universe I have to answer to!" She said as she walked over to where her purse set on the table. She dug through it till she found her tooth brush and her makeup, then she headed to the bathroom. No one said a word until she came back into the room all minty fresh and pretty.

"I don't know why you bother with makeup, you are gorgeous without it." Dean said as he made their bed. "I am trying to hide the fact that we didn't get much sleep last night. Besides that, pregnancy is doing some really weird stuff to my skin right now." Cheyanne said as she walked up to her husband and kissed him. She laughed when Sam began making gagging noises behind them.

"I'll remember that the next time you and Raylene swap spit in front of me!" Cheyanne teased. "Is that what they do? I thought they were playing dentist." Dean added. "In my day we called it playing tonsil hockey." John joined in causing all three of them to burst out in laughter. "OH stop! I laugh any harder and I will either pee myself or break my water!" Cheyanne said when she could finally breathe. Her admission made the men laugh even harder.

"Ok so have you two at least picked names yet? I don't want to be calling my grandsons Thing 1 and Thing 2 right off the bat," John said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "We are going to name them Jonathan Dean and Robert Samuel Winchester—after the four important men in our lives." Cheyanne said matter of factly. She left out that under no circumstances was she naming her kids Crowley or Victor. She shuddered at the thought.

"Hey what me and Raylene have is pure and innocent." Sam said matter of factly, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. "Bitch please! I have known both of you my whole life and ain't nothing innocent about wither one of you! I have heard her stories!" Cheyanne teased with a laugh. She sucked in a breath as one of the babies kicked her ribs.

"You okay?" Dean asked with a concerned look. "Yea, one of your sons just decided to tap dance in my ribs." She reassured him as she straightened up. They babies were cramped in her body, she was anxious about the possibility of them coming at any time now. She tried to stay off her feet as much as possible to avoid going into labor while on this case. She knew if that happened, Dean would never let her hear the end of it.

"Ok so, looks like you three need to head on over to the coroner's office and talk to them, while I stay here and see what else I can find out about this local ghost story." Cheyanne said as she opened her laptop and put her glasses on her face. Dean tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and winked at her. "What? If you're going to have the sexy secretary look goin, I gotta make sure the hair stays in place." Dean said innocently, grinning at her as she sat down.

"Go do your job so I can do mine! Call me if you need me—and bring me some caffeine!" Cheyanne laughed as she ushered them out the door. "And JD says he would like some ice cream and SB wants watermelon." She added. That was her way of saying she had a craving. She laughed to herself as she sat back down and began working. A short time later, Dean knocked on the door. He brought her a mocha Frappuccino from the nearest coffee shop and biscuits and gravy along with chocolate ice cream and watermelon for later.

"Dean Winchester, you are the best husband any girl could ask for." She said as she kissed him. Cheyanne loved the way Dean's green eyes lit up when she showered him with praise of any kind. She knew just how worthless he felt deep down and she had decided a long time ago that as long as she was around, Dean Winchester would feel like a king. They fought like any normal couple but deep down they knew they loved each other. Cheyanne could strangle John Winchester for how he had always treated the boys.

"Thank you baby!" Cheyanne said as she took a sip of her Frappuccino. "I know how much you love those things. I will see you later, I have to get back." He said as he kissed her and her belly. "Go to work Daddy." She teased as she walked him to the door. "Call me if you need me." She added as he climbed into the Impala. From the passenger's seat, Sam waved at her. Cheyanne laughed as she headed back into the motel.

Cheyanne pulled one of the other chairs over to her and propped her feet up in it as she continued to work on the case. She made a few phone calls to her dad and few other people she thought would know a thing or two. Bobby Singer was not happy that his very pregnant daughter was on a hunt when she was supposed to be at home on bedrest.

"Look, dad, I know what I am doing! I would never do anything to harm the babies!" She tried to reassure him but Bobby wasn't listening. "Dammit Cheyanne! I don't know what you or Dean were thinking but you are under doctor's orders to take it easy until the little Idgits make their arrival! If you have those babies in a motel room or in the back seat of that car, I will throttle you both!" He said, practically yelling into the phone.

Cheyanne reassured him once again and then hung up the phone laughing. Bobby Singer may be considered by many to be an old curmudgeon, but to Cheyanne he was the world's best dad. She smiled when she could have sworn she heard Jodi in the background at Bobby's house. Bobby had rebuilt the house on his property just the way it was before the leviathans burned it down. Every detail was precise, right down to the red and gold wallpaper in the living room.

Cheyanne had helped him painstakingly recreate the house just like it originally was. Sam and Dean had even helped Bobby hang sheet rock and build the house. Even John had gotten in on the act. Cheyanne had cooked the first dinner in the new house. Bobby even rebuilt her old bedroom just like it was when she had left for Georgia. He turned one of the upstairs bedrooms into a nursery for when the grandbabies came to visit.

Cheyanne smiled as she thought about Bobby being almost as excited as her and Dean were about the twins' arrival. Bobby would never let on but he was very excited that he and John were going to be grandpas. He hoped and prayed that Cheyanne didn't go into labor until after her and Dean were safely back home at the bunker. He laughed at his daughter's stubbornness. She was more like him than even he wanted to admit. Cheyanne may not have been his flesh and blood daughter but she took after him in so many ways.

"All right, all right! We will get something to eat!" Cheyanne said as she rubbed her belly. She stood up and walked over to the refrigerator and began fixing a bowl of ice cream and adding watermelon to the bowl. She sighed as she sat back down to enjoy her lunch and got back to work. She had an extensive case file put together by the time the guys came back to the motel.

"Hello boys!" Cheyanne said as they came through the door. She giggled when Sam and Dean both shot her the same look. "Seriously! You need a new greeting!" Dean teased as he walked over to her and bent down to kiss her. "If you could see your faces every time I did that, you would totally understand why I must keep doing it!" She teased back. "Oh yea, did Ben call you? He called me earlier looking for you, he never did say what he wanted though..," Cheyanne said as Dean moved her feet only long enough to sit down in the chair they were occupying. He smiled at her as he placed her feet in his lap and began rubbing them.

"Oh my God! Keep that up and Sam and Uncle John are going to have to leave!" Cheyanne said half-way closing her eyes as she began to enjoy that foot rub a little too much. Dean laughed as Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. Cheyanne opened one eye and laughed. "Uncle John. How did Sam end up being the shy one?" She asked as she sank further down into her chair.

"No idea! Dean takes after Mary, so I guess somebody had to take after the old man." John said with a laugh. "Hmmmm, that actually explains a lot." Cheyanne said looking at Sam pointedly. Sam just shook his head as he opened his laptop. "Ben wanted to know if his little brothers were here yet and if he could possibly come stay with us for a while." Dean said as he continued to rub his wife's feet.

"Like he even has to ask! Of course he can come stay with us. Somebody has to keep me company while you work." She teased. Dean did see her point. "I want to meet my grandson anyway." John added. Dean mulled that thought over in his mind. He had never even considered whether or not he actually wanted any of his children around his dad. Dean certainly did not want any of them to grow up the way Sam, Cheyanne and him had.

Dean was thankful that Bobby had come into all three of their lives or no telling where they would have all ended up. Cheyanne gave him an understanding look. It was at moments like this that Dean was eternally grateful they were psychically connected. Her protection mark over him seemed to be doing its job. He felt a hell of a lot better now that he was free from the mark of Cain.

There came a knock at the door. Sam opened it to find both Castiel and Gabriel standing there. "Hey guys! What's new?" Cheyanne asked as Gabriel flashed her a grin. "We've just come from a meeting with Chuck. We have some news both about Cheyanne and about the darkness." Castiel said as he sat down on Dean and Cheyanne's bed. "Ok, I'll bite, what about Cheyanne?" Dean asked arching an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Well according to the prophecy, the Oracle was supposed to literally be the bride of God. Which means—"Gabriel began. "Somewhere along the way, Cheyanne was supposed to marry Chuck." Dean interrupted. He didn't like where this was heading. "Yes, but according to God, He had no idea that Metatron had written that into the prophecy. So he said that Cheyanne is happy with you and he not only blessed the marriage he ordained it so your marriage can stand." Castiel finished.

"Well, that is certainly nice of him." Dean said sarcastically. Gabriel chuckled at Dean as he sat down in the chair between John and Cheyanne. Gabriel eyed Cheyanne's feet with admiration. He had a foot fetish and even he had to admit that Cheyanne did have beautiful feet. She kept them perfectly pedicured and 9 times out of 10, she had red polish on her toes. Dean shot him a look when he noticed the perverted angel staring lustily at Cheyanne's feet. Dean gently put Cheyanne's feet in his lap and covered them with his jacket.

She looked at him questioningly until she heard the archangel clear his throat. She didn't have to ask she could read it in Dean's apologetic expression. "So in other words, Metadouche nozzle was basically trying to start a dating site for God? Well, as much as I do love Chuck, I am afraid he is officially friend zoned because even he said that Dean and I were written in the stars a long time ago!" Cheyanne said, wishing everybody would exit the room so her and Dean could have some alone time. She was seriously getting hungry and she stayed horny here lately so the faster everybody left the sooner her and Dean could enjoy some "magic fingers."

"So seriously, what about the part where I am half demon—another one of Metatwat's little jokes?" Cheyanne asked as she gently moved her feet out of Dean's lap. "As a matter of fact, that little tidbit of information was in the fine print of the prophecy." Gabriel chimed in. "The footnotes, as you call them, include every little detail about the Oracle down to her parents. Cheyanne fits everything Metatron described." Castiel explained.

John sat there and listened to his sons and daughter—in his eyes, Cheyanne had always been his daughter, she was just official now—talk to the angels in amazement. He remembered Mary always tucking them in at night and telling them that angels were watching over them. If she only knew just how right she was! Cheyanne reminded him of both Lydia and Mary in a lot of ways but Bobby had definitely left a mark on her behaviors as well.

Cheyanne rubbed her belly as one of the babies moved, causing her skin to ripple in a gentle wave. Dean watched in amazement as he clearly saw a tiny foot, followed by a tiny hand move down his wife's belly. "I know, I know little guy. I will tell them. Look guys, the little ones are hungry, so I think we need to be talking about food. We have already established the fact that I am the oracle from the prophecy. We know that somehow I am supposed to lock the darkness back up—when or how we have no idea as of yet—but at the moment I am eating for two…" Cheyanne said as the other baby moved causing the other side of her belly to ripple in yet another wave.

Castiel headed back to the bunker to be with Ariana. Gabriel headed back to where ever he was laying low now days. Before they left, Gabriel kissed Cheyanne on the forehead. "Take care of Ariana will ya kiddo? Her mom hasn't exactly been the nicest person to her." He said as headed towards the door. "You know I will. I understand that completely." She reassured him. Just as quickly as they had appeared, Castiel and Gabriel were gone.

"I swear, that is going to be one crazy wedding!" Dean said with a laugh. "Even crazier than ours!" Cheyanne added. "You and Raylene better not elope to Vegas!" Cheyanne said to Sam with a laugh. "I don't think Dean would let us." He laughed as Dean rolled his eyes. "Damn straight! Raylene has to ask for my blessing!" He teased as he stood up and got himself a beer. Cheyanne tossed Sam her phone and asked him to order some Chinese food for dinner. "I have my own phone…" Sam said as he began scrolling through her phone.

"I know I just wanted to see the big giant man use my pretty princess pink phone!" She said with a laugh. Sam stuck his tongue out at her as he dialed the number and ordered the food. Cheyanne handed him her credit card as Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala. John went with Sam to pick up the food. "You two sure have grown up since I've been gone." John said as they pulled out of the motel parking lot onto the main drag.

"Yeah dad we did." Sam said quietly. John Winchester had never given praise freely, whatever he was getting at, Sam wished his dad would just get to the point. John didn't say another word all the way to the restaurant or on the way back. Sam spent the entire drive trying to figure his dad out. Sam and Dean both thought that John was going to have a coronary when Dean told him that he was now married to Cheyanne. John nearly had another one when they announced their pregnancy.

"Look dad, I know you were not happy to see Cheyanne on this hunt. You have to understand something though, Cheyanne is her own person. It wasn't so much as Dean wanting her to come along, it was she thought she could help us better here so she came along." Sam began to explain to John, then realized he didn't owe the man an explanation—and neither did Dean.

"I know son, I had almost forgotten just how stubborn and strong willed Cheyanne can be. She takes after Lydia on that note. She does seem to be good for your brother. Raylene seems to be good for you—I'm glad to see you two boys happy." John said as they pulled back up to the motel. "They are good for us—Cheyanne has always been there for us and she doesn't take any shit off Dean. Raylene is good for me in the same way." Sam said as they climbed out of the Impala and headed to the door of Dean and Cheyanne's room.

Dean opened the door for them and motioned for them to be quiet because Cheyanne was sleeping. She had dozed off while she and Dean were watching a Clint Eastwood movie together. She woke up when she heard John's voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to doze off—did I miss the part where Clyde drives the car?" Cheyanne asked Dean as she stretched and sat up on the bed. "Its okay babe, we have the DVDs at home." He teased as he helped her off the bed.

John pulled Cheyanne's chair out for her as Sam fixed her plate. "Ok guys, seriously, I could get used to this!" She teased as Sam set her plate in front of her. After they had all fixed plates, all four of them sat around the table eating. "You know, after dinner, we could go check out that old farm house at the edge of town. What was it the Sheriff called it? The old Green place?" John said between bites of Chicken fried rice. "Sounds like a plan!" Cheyanne said biting into a cream cheese puff.

"Absolutely not! We agreed you would stay in the room and do research— and that's exactly what you are going to do! End of discussion!" Dean said sternly. He didn't want her hunting under normal circumstance but especially not when she could go into labor at any moment. Cheyanne gave him a "We are so not done with this discussion" look but didn't say another word as she reached for the spicy mustard and spread some on her cream cheese puff.

That night, Sam, Dean and John went to investigate the farm. Cheyanne stayed at her motel room and studied the blueprints of the farm. She was lucky enough to find them online. She figured since she had helped so much with the confirming what they were hunting, these blueprints would come in handy. Cheyanne reached for her purse beside the bed and dug through it until she found a package of gummy bears. She smiled to herself as she picked out the red ones and began eating those first.

She was sitting there on her bed, eating her gunny bears, and feeling quite pleased with herself when her phone rang. "Hello honey." She answered when Dean's picture flashed on the screen. "Hey, by any chance do your blue prints show a cemetery on the property?" He asked her as he headed towards the old barn. "Just once I would love a phone call from my husband that didn't involve cemeteries…. No there isn't one on the place but an article I found did mention something about Daniel being buried in the barn." She said as she found the article and double checked her facts.

Dean hung up the phone and began digging up the dirt floor of the barn while Sam and John kept the spirit at bay. "So Huuunnngggyyyy!" The spirit of Daniel green cried out as his yellowed teeth gnashed a few inches from Sam's forearm. John fired salt rounds at the boy before he could do too much damage. Sam returned the favor when the boy reappeared and tried to sink his teeth into John's thigh. "Could you hurry it up son?" He yelled at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes as he dug more. He was already down in the hole a good 6-7 feet. Finally his shovel made contact with the soft rotting flesh of a corpse about the same time the smell invaded his nostrils. "Ugh why can't dead people smell better?" He complained as he began unearthing four corpses. As Dean was uncovering bodies, he realized something strange—some of these people were a tad bit too juicy to be the farmer, his wife and kids.

"Well I guess that's just more guests for the bonfire." Dean said, then chuckled at his own joke as he poured salt and gasoline on the bodies. He climbed out and was just about the light a match down into the hole when he heard something behind him. "I thought I caught the stench of a Winchester!" came a man's voice behind him. Dean turned around just as the man grinned, revealing a second set of well-hidden fangs.

"Sorry pal, I don't believe we've met before…" Dean said but was stopped short when he recognized the familiar face. The vamp standing in front of him was Jesse Wilkerson, the one boy Cheyanne went out with in high school before she dated Dean. Later, Jesse worked at the hospital back in Kansas with her. "Jesse? How the hell did you end up like this?" Dean asked him trying to remain calm and take control of the situation. He hated when people they all knew ended up this way, always made the job that much harder.

Yes it's me… I was heading home from the hospital one night, picked up this pretty girl, next thing I know I'm in her bed. I wake up hungrier than I've been in my life." Jesse began explaining as he walked closer and closer to Dean. "Let me guess, your new girlfriend turned you? Then what? You just move out here and begin drinking people?" Dean asked trying to distract the boy long enough to kill him. "It took me a few days to realize what happened but yes. Suddenly all of Cheyanne's ghost stories were true too—that bitch knew this whole time that things like me were real and she never said a word to warn anybody! It wasn't until later I found out why and now I hear she has some money on her head—and I intend to collect!" Jesse said as he crept closer and closer to Dean.

Dean knew something must be wrong with his brother and dad if they haven't made their way to the barn by now. From the corner of his eye, Dean saw a movement of copper colored hair and blonde hair. He almost sighed with relief but wanted to keep Jesse distracted. Suddenly there as a whooshing sound as Jesse let out a scream of agony. Silence cut through the night followed but a thud as Jesse's head and then his body fell with a thud past Dean and into the pit.

Dean looked in disbelief at his wife standing there holding a machete. "I know, I know! I'm supposed to be on bedrest but you see what happened was, Raylene showed up at the motel—"Cheyanne began to explain but was cut off by Dean grabbing her up and kissing her. Dean had never been so grateful to see his wife in his entire life. He handed her the book of matches and let her do the honors. The grave burst into a ball of flames, along with the young spirit of Daniel Green as he was finally put to rest.

They looked up as Sam, John and Raylene entered the barn. "Man, you two look like Hell!" Cheyanne teased as Sam wrapped an arm around Raylene's waist. "What the Hell took you so long?" John asked Dean as he walked up to his oldest son. "You're welcome!" Dean shot back. "Excuse me! I don't know who the hell you think you are but Dean was trying to save your sorry ass when that Vamp showed up! If it hadn't been for Raylene not being able to get Sam on the phone, you would have all been dead!" Cheyanne said to John as she a white hot pain suddenly shot through her body.

Cheyanne gasped as she doubled over in pain. "Chey!" Dean said in concern. "I think her water just broke!" Raylene exclaimed as she pointed to a huge trail of water that began where Cheyanne had been standing and followed her to where she had walked over to John. "I'll go get the car!" Sam said as Dean tossed him the keys. "Not so fast!" Adam said, stepping from the darkness.

"Look Adam, I get it you're pissed at us but we can do whatever later—right now we have to get Cheyanne to the hospital!" Dean said, trying not let the panic he felt show. "Oh I know perfectly well what's going on but we will be taking those babies if you don't mind." Adam said coldly as Michael and Lucifer joined him. John stared in amazement. When he, Sam and Cheyanne had been in hell all that time, he hadn't known that Adam had been a part of the evil. John wasn't even aware that Sam and Dean knew their brother.

Dean had never said a word to him about Adam. John wanted to know how Adam got mixed in all this but he would demand answers later. "Adam?" John asked, biting back emotions. He wanted to run to his youngest son and hug him but doubted it would be welcomed. "Tsk—tsk, it's amazing how these three men think they can stop us from taking the Oracle and her babies. You see Dean-O, your little wifey and sons there are just two powerful to not keep with us." Lucifer said, stepping forward.

Cheyanne was holding onto Dean for dear life. She knew she needed to be on her way to the hospital. Her contractions were beginning to get closer together. She was trying to keep calm but she had a Kung Fu grip on Dean's forearm. "We need to get out of here now!" Cheyanne said between gritted teeth. Cheyanne was fighting hard not to black out from the pain. She didn't want Dean to worry.

Michael stepped forward and grabbed Cheyanne's arm and immediately jumped back as a spark of blueish white light shot from her body. "Ahh yes, I forgot she is well protected. Our powers are useless on her…" He said as he rubbed his hand where it had just been zapped. "You're not taking her anywhere." Castiel said as he appeared with Chuck, Gabriel and Crowley. "Cheyanne is one of my closest friends—of course your powers won't work on her…" Chuck warned as he walked up beside Cheyanne and Dean and put his arms her.

"Dean, you Sam and John take her to the hospital. We will take care of these three chuckleheads." Gabriel said as he walked up to Dean. Cheyanne let out another groan and tried to remember her breathing techniques from Lamaze class. "Please!" Was all she could get out between gritted teeth. She knew the babies were on their way and she didn't want to have them in the barn of some abandoned farm or in hell. When the next contraction subsided she stood up and walked towards Lucifer, Michael and Adam.

"You will leave us alone! You will leave babies alone!" She said as she summoned all the strength she had and cast a blueish white light at them. Lucifer, Adam and Michael found themselves locked in a prison cell in Hell. It would not hold them for long and Cheyanne knew it but she hoped it was enough time to get someplace safe to have her boys.

"What are we waiting for? We got babies to deliver!" Raylene yelled over the howling wind that suddenly picked up. She still had the keys so she ran and pulled Baby up to the barn. "Sam, you drive her and Dean to the hospital. I'll drive you dad, Cass and Crowley in my truck." She yelled as rain began to pour down. "Raylene!" Cheyanne yelled as she reached for her best friend. "You ride with us, Dad can drive your truck." Dean said as Sam and he began helping Cheyanne into the car.

Sam drove while Dean and Raylene helped Cheyanne lay down in the back seat of the Impala. Dean help her hand and stroked her hair while Raylene began undoing her jeans. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean demanded as she slid off Chey's pants. "I'm checking to see if one of your sons could be crowning!" Raylene shot back. Cheyanne groaned again and gripped Dean's hand so tight he was sure she had broken it.

Raylene had Cheyanne scoot up on the seat so that she was sitting between Dean's outstretched legs. Raylene gingerly checked Cheyanne and found one of the babies was indeed crowning. "Ok, Chey, I'm going to need you to push. One of the little guys is dying to make his entrance." Raylene said calmly. "What? Here? I can't give birth in the backseat of the Impala!" Cheyanne said trying not to panic. "I don't think this one will wait—if I remember right, weren't they conceived back here?" Raylene teased trying to ease her best friend's panic.

"Come on baby, I'm here, you gotta push. Sounds like Johnathan Dean is just as impatient as his old man!" Dean said proudly. He wiped the sweat from Cheyanne's forehead as she bore down and began to push. Dean shrugged his jacket off and handed it to Raylene to wrap the first baby in as Cheyanne pushed a few more times before they heard a baby cry. Dean handed Raylene his knife. She poured a little whiskey on it and cut the umbilical cord, then wrapped J.D. up and handed him to Cheyanne.

Cheyanne took her first baby and softly kissed the top of his head. Another contraction ripped through her body as Dean gently took his the baby from her. He cradled the baby in one arm while he held Cheyanne and coached her at the same time. A few more minutes of pushing and little Samuel Robert made his entrance into the world. He was a little smaller than his brother but he was just as loud. Raylene cleaned him up, cut the umbilical cord and wrapped him in Dean's plaid shirt just as Sam pulled the Impala into the hospital parking lot.

Sam had called ahead to the hospital and a nurse came rushing out with a wheel chair for Cheyanne. Dean went back there with her while everybody else waited in the waiting room. The doctors made sure that both Cheyanne and the babies were all healthy and fine. They wanted to keep all three of them for a few days to be on the safe side.

Cheyanne woke up from a nap after feeding both babies to find Dean holding the boys talking to them. "That beautiful lady sleeping over there is your mommy. We are going to take good care of her, aren't we? She loves me for reasons I'll never understand and I love her more than my own life—just like I love you guys. I never would have believed I could be as happy as I am right now. I thought I was pretty happy with your mom and then you two came along." He said as he kissed each baby on their head.

Cheyanne smiled as she sat up in bed. "Hey guys." She said smiling up at Dean. He handed her the babies and kissed her. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" She asked as she moved her gown so she could feed the twins. "Only their mom." Dean said, looking at Cheyanne with his green eyes full of love. Cheyanne laughed when she noticed that Dean had decorated the room to guard against demons. Dean smiled when he heard a knock at the door. He helped Cheyanne cover a tiny bit as she continued to breast feed the twins.

John, Sam, Crowley, Bobby, Raylene, Ariana, Castiel and even Sebastian were waiting at the door. They all wanted to meet the twins. Cheyanne smiled as she handed Johnathan to Dean to be burped. She burped Samuel and then switched breasts with the boys. When both babies were full and content, Cheyanne fixed her gown back and handed the babies to Dean to show everybody.

John held his grandsons and fought back tears. He never imagined he would ever be a grandpa. Once again he couldn't help but think about how Mary should be here. Then he secretly hoped that Dean would not raise these boys to be hunters. Cheyanne smiled at as she caught small bits and pieces of everyone's thoughts. "I never in a million years thought I could ever be as happy as I am right now. Our wedding day was one of the happiest days of my life, and now that is second only to these two." Cheyanne said as Dean placed the twins back into her arms.

By the time Cheyanne was out of the hospital and they were heading back towards Kansas, Dean had become a pro at bathing the babies and changing diapers. He hadn't told anyone yet but he was more than ready to stop hunting all together and get a real day job just to keep his family safe. Cheyanne waited about a week after they got home before she spoke to him about it.

Dean, Sam, John and Bobby had spent a weekend converting the room in between Cheyanne and Dean's bedrooms into a nursery. They even installed doors at either end so that no matter which room they were in, Cheyanne and Dean could hear the twins and check on them. The first couple of nights home were hell for Cheyanne. No matter what she did, the twins just would not sleep. It finally occurred to her that they did not like being separated and that being in separate cribs was not going to work for them. Once Cheyanne put them back in the same bed together, both boys slept peacefully and soundly.

"Hey, I just got the boys down for their nap, I'm going to take a bubble bath—wanna join me?" She asked Dean as she walked into his outstretched arms. He was sitting at his desk looking for a case. He smiled up at her as he pulled her down into his lap. "Mmmmmm that does sound tempting. Rain check?" Dean said as he kissed her. Cheyanne knew what was weighing on his mind.

"Ok babe. Keep an eye on the boys?" She asked as she stood up. "Always." He laughed as she tiptoed through their room into her own. Cheyanne ran her bubble bath and quietly sighed as she sank neck deep into the hot rise scented bubbly water. The hot water stung her body deliciously and helped ease out the kinks in her sore body. Although she was proud that she had delivered the babies naturally, she decided if she had any more children, next time she would totally go for the epidural!

She washed her hair and shaved her legs and took her time enjoying her bath. She was almost asleep in the tub when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" She called out. "Need some company?" Dean said as he stuck his head in the door. "You know it baby." She said with a giggle. Dean walked into the room and sat down beside the bath tub on the pink heart shaped rug. Dean sat there and smiled at Cheyanne.

"The boys still sleeping?" She asked as she relaxed back into the rose scented water. "Yep, just checked on em. They are okay." He said with a smile. "Listen Chey, why don't we get Sam and Raylene to watch Johnathan and Samuel tonight? You haven't been out of the house since they were born, let's go out to dinner." Dean said as he lovingly moved a wayward strand out of Cheyanne's face. "That actually sounds great! Let me get out of here and I will go ask them." She said as she reached for the drain.

"I don't think we've been on a date since before you were put on bedrest." Dean said as he stood up and helped Cheyanne step out of the bathtub. He eyed her naked body longingly. "How old are the boys?" He asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "About two weeks. Why do you ask?" Cheyanne asked as she melted back into his embrace. She closed her eyes when she felt his hands close around her bare breasts.

"We can't go all the way for at least 1-2 more weeks, but when we get home, maybe we can play a little…" She said huskily as she turned around to kiss him. Dean kissed his way down from her lips to her navel. He would have went lower but just then Jonathan Dean woke up, waking his little brother up too. Dean closed his eyes and sighed as he chuckled and headed towards their nursery.

Cheyanne smiled as she pulled on her robe and went into the nursery behind Dean. He was busy changing one little J.D.'s, as they affectionately called him, diaper. Cheyanne picked up Samuel Robert and after checking his diaper, changed it. "Hmmm, we seriously need to shorten their names a tiny bit. How about if we call them little Sammy and little Dean?" She said as she kissed little Sammy's nose. In response, he smiled up at his mommy.

"It's about time for your dinner isn't it?" She asked as she sat down in the big comfy rocking chair and began nursing him. Dean handed her little Dean so she could nurse him too. "I know they are sucking the life out of me, but this is the best feeling in the world." She said with a laugh. "I know most women bitch about how tired they are, and I am exhausted don't get me wrong, but Dean, I never thought in a million years I would ever have babies and here I not only have them but you're their father—I have them with you!" Cheyanne said as tears of joy slid down her cheeks.

"I never thought I would ever have kids with anybody and now I have three awesome kids, Ben, Dean and Sam." He said as he bent down to kiss her. He laughed when he heard Cheyanne's stomach growl. "I'll be right back with a snack for you." Dean said as he headed for the kitchen. Ariana was sitting at the table when Dean walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him as he began making Cheyanne her favorite snack, a turkey sandwich with mayo and Swiss on white bread.

Dean noticed Ariana was looking a little down. "Ari, are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked as he cut Cheyanne's sandwich into triangles. "It's just that since the babies came home, nobody sees much of Chey anymore. She stays holed up in your room or the nursery. Is that normal? Is she okay? She doesn't have post-partum depression does she?" Ariana asked in a worried tone.

Dean let out a chuckle as he dug through the cabinet and found Cheyanne's favorite chips. He also found the cold Sprite that he had put in the back of the refrigerator just for her. When he had everything like he wanted it on the tray, he invited Ariana along as he carried the food to Cheyanne. "Oh thank you! I am starving!" Cheyanne said as Dean sat the food down. He opened the Sprite for her and laughed as she took a long drink. "Somebody wants to see you." Dean said as he motioned for Ariana to come in. She shyly peaked out from behind him.

"Are you okay?" Ariana asked Cheyanne as she inched her way closer. Dean had to cover his mouth and pretend to cough to stifle a laugh. "I'm great! I promise, I am the happiest I have ever been in my life." Cheyanne reassured her cousin. Dean was touched by how much Ariana genuinely cared for Cheyanne. He smiled as once again he thought about how Cheyanne had brought everybody together and made them all a family. Ariana stayed in the nursery with Cheyanne and Dean until both babies were fed and burped.


End file.
